


I'll Figure This One Out On My Own

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [11]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, akificlets, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 3943 - Nic [Decode - Paramore]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Figure This One Out On My Own

It had taken Nic a long time to become comfortable in her own skin. She'd known, had always known, that she was _different_ \- everyone else only seemed to have five senses, touch and taste, sight and sound and smell. They didn't _feel_ the world the way she did.

It was their loss, she had decided in the end. They couldn't do this, lie on the carpet of a tiny trailer on set and just feel the shapes and sounds and life of everything going on beyond the flimsy plywood wall. The techs were a carpet of white noise, scurrying everywhere like ants. The sets were gossamer and stone, depending on their permanence. There were sparks of light - Chelsea, a familiar warm flame. Nick and Joe, mirrored brilliance, always together. And there was Kevin, a unique cool blue.

Nic blinked at the ceiling as she sensed that blue light move through the gossamer and stone like they were ghosts. She tracked him, ignoring all the lesser lights, until he came close to her trailer. 

Nic leapt up and peered out the window; there was no-one there, though her mind was telling her that there was. She closed her eyes - blue presence. She opened her eyes - empty space.

She scampered down the little step outside her trailer, feeling the gravel bite bare feet. The blue hadn't moved, and she took a deep breath, ran around the corner, and ran through the flame. "Show yourself," she snapped as goosebumps prickled her skin. "I...okay, I don't know kung fu, but I've got a kick like a mule!" She glared at the empty air, feeling bewilderment and shock. "I know you're there!"

And then Kevin was, standing sheepishly in front of her. "How did you know I was there?" he asked, sounding shocked and afraid and alone.

Nic let her hands drop, unballed her fist. She took a step forward and poked him with a finger. He seemed solid. She poked him with her mind and felt only Kevin. "The same way I can do this," she said, reaching out her other hand and calling an empty crate over to her, making it hover and spin in the air.

Kevin stared at it, then turned back to her with a relieved smile. He reached up, and his hand passed through the crate like it wasn't even there.

Nic felt tears prickle her eyes as her loneliness ebbed away.


End file.
